


Stare Into the Strobe Light Flicker

by sunwashigh



Series: Amelié and Zen [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: Zen convinces Amelié to go on a date with him before the party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> when i was posting this, hiding tonight by alex turner came on. and i got in my feelings. so romantic.

“C’mon love. You’ve gone out before. Could you for one little date?” **  
**

Zen was getting impaitent, not wanting to wait for the part to see his girlfriend. The word made his heart soar. He spent all his free time calling or texting her. His favorite pasttime was singing her to sleep. He boasted knowing all the best lullabies. Hyun was the only one who knew he was uncomfortable living in Rika’s apartment, especially since if she couldn’t leave.

“I don’t think V would approve. I barely got permission for the grocery store. I just wish they’d find ‘Unknown’ so I can be in peace,” Amelie sighed. “He’s worried about you. We all are. Please don’t be mad,” he chuckled, “but you sound so sexy frustrated.”

“Zen?”

“Hmm?”

“Not now.”

“Ah, okay… Does eight o’clock sound okay?”

Her mouth dropped, rolling her eyes. “Tonight?”

“Why of course. Dinner. Let me wine and dine you, babe.”

Amelie shook her head. “Zen…”

“It’s also a way for you to meet a sponser. This restaurant wants me to come one night, giving me money in donations and also an invite to a legendary RFA Party.”

“I don’t own any fancy clothes.”

“Please, Amelie. I can’t go another day. I must see you.”

His words send shivers down her spine.

“Don’t laugh when you see me. Text me the address.”

He cheered before cooing, “Amelie, my angel. You’re beautiful. No matter how you look, I’ll still be in awe! Well, anyway, I will see you at eight.”

She spent an hour trying to find something to wear. She wanted to look sexy, but also didn’t want to seem like she was trying too hard. She tossed her braids to the side, deciding not to put them up. She wondered if he was aware that she wasn’t some Korean girl. She was a fashion student abroad. She took a selfie pouting. She almost sent it to Zen, but stopped herself. For later… Checking the clock, she decided to put on dark plum lipstick. She felt like something more could happen. Her stomach flipped at the thought. It really could. She could see herself resting in his bed. Her heart skipped more beats as she imagined herself getting intimate with The Zen.

She left a message to Seven, telling him an easy lie. She was going to get food. She’d be back later.

The knock at the door still scared her as she checked out her outfit. It was an all black number, the skirt having a high slit to her thigh, silver accents on top with her jewelry. She imagined Zen being so into her, she caught herself running out.

* * *

 

He arrived first. He was twenty minutes early. The place was busy, but he was quickly seated. He was in the middle of the restaurant. He tried not to check his phone, but kept catching himself pressing the on button to check the time. Hopefully, she would show. He imagined what kind of girl Amelie was, what she looked like. Her avatar was cute… He wondered if that was her in real life.

**Author's Note:**

> thx 4 reading. i wrote this during class so tht's why it's short. maybe i'll add on 2 it l8r.


End file.
